Even Then
by love345
Summary: Their Lives are perfect, Their married and have a house full of children, No fights, no threats and no secrets...except one secret. What is Gnome hiding from Juliet? as suspicion rises in her mind, she fears he is not the man she thought he was.
1. Family

**I Have an announcement to make, Drum-roll please *Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuum*...I HAVE A NEW STORY! YEY ME! So anyway This was inspired by my favourite story xxxxxx So sit back and enjoy ;) By the way, I'm using the same name for Lady Blueberry and Her husband, Only this is a story with no Violetta nor Damien. And not a sequel to 'your alive', okay? sorry xxxx I would use different names for lady B and Lord B but I can't think of any xxxxxxx I hope that hasn't confused you xxxxx **

**Chapter 1: Family**

**Juliet Pov: **So, You know my story, Princess of the red garden, considered delicate by everyone in my garden even by my own father and cousin! Then I met the prince of the blue garden, And I fell in love with him, Sure our gardens and families were at war at the time but they made peace for our sakes, and we became a happily married couple. And in the end we had six children to raise and love. They were my everything, as was my husband, we shared no secrets with one another and I trust him with my life. So forward our marriage to 18 years late, we had our six children, half of them teenagers and very loved. At the moment, I was sitting down, at the dinner table with my 3 sons while my daughters and husband were out and I was waiting for their return.

'Boys! Eat your, don't play with it!' I told them as they continued

'Where's the fun in that?! Gavin laughed all i could do was laugh with them

'You boys are so like your father' I giggled

'Really? I didn't think I would be' Jason said

'Oh honey of course you are, Your smile, your looks and your...'

'Bad Breath?' Jamie joked as I giggled

'Shut up!' Jason snapped

'Now now boys, no fighting at the table, save it for combat practise'

'So mum, how was your day, you enjoy it with you spectacular sons?' Gavin asked

'It was okay I suppose, Its sad that I've hardly seen your father today' I frowned

'Don't worry, He and the girls will be back before long' He assured me

My three sons were a so wonderful, they were me and Gnomeo combined.

My eldest son and first born child was Gavin. and he was the exact clone of Gnome, Blonde hair, blue eyes and Personality wise very tough, brave, and also has a generous heart, And was my replica of Gnomeo as a 17 year old

My second oldest son and my third child. And his name was Jason was the perfect replica of me and Gnomeo, He had brown hair with golden streaks, his eyes were a blue and green mixture and he was very handsome for a 14 year old boy

And My Youngest son and fifth child was a lot like Gnomeo too, with his hair and eyes, only thing was he had my smile and nose. He was my dear baby boy and had a sweet heart and was very intelligent for a 9 year old.

'So boys what's our plan for a holiday? where do you boys want to go?' I asked

'AUSTRALIA!'

'NEW ZEALAND!'

'WALES!'

'One at the time! and you boys need to discuss this with your sisters' I laughed

'Speak of the devil' I turned around and saw that my daughters had walked through the door, all looking beautiful as ever.

'Evening girls' I smiled kissing their cheeks

'Hey mum' They smiled

Jessica was my eldest daughter and my second oldest child, she was my clone, she had long brunette hair and dark green eyes, She was a 16 year old and She was a brave young lady and she always had a heart for her friends and family, its what makes her special.

Guinevere Was my second oldest daughter and my fourth child and, She acted like me as well, she was beautiful with short blonde hair and like her brother, a mixture of blue and green eyes, and she was very mature and brave and sweet for a 12 year old.

And Finally, my youngest daughter and youngest child, Grace. She was my ray of sunshine, she was a sweet 6 year old little girl with cute curly blonde hair and she was like me too with our brown hair and green eyes, except with Gnomeo's Nose and smile.

'How was you day girls?' I asked them as they sat down

'It was great! Dad took us out shopping' Jessica squealed

'And took us to the lawnmower finals too!' Guinevere smiled

'AWW WHAT?!' The boys complained

'Hahhahah_ *we got to go the finals*' _Grace sang as I giggled

'Now now girls, be nice to your brothers' I smiled,

'So what did you guys do today?' Jessica asked

'Mum taught us some new ninja moves' Jason gloated

'Yeah! Watch this!' Jamie walked over to the small wooden plank and Karate chopped it!

'WOAH!' The girls' mouths dropped

'That's my boy' I kissed Jamie's head

'Can you teach me how to do that mummy? will you? Will You?!' Grace got over excited

'I will sweetheart, soon, when your older' I promised her

'Okay' She sighed as i giggled, i looked around the room and couldn't see a familiar face

'Uhh...girls, where's you father?' i asked

'oh yeah umm...he said something about you, gift, surprise and be back around 10:00' Guinevere said

'That's strange to get me a gift this late at night' I wondered

'Dad loves you mum, he always wants to get you gifts' Jessica smiled

'Yeah! If i knew dad, he'd swim around the world Twice to get your approval and love' Jason agreed

'Nawww your good kids' I smiled

'Can we watch TV?' Jamie asked

'No! Its 9:30 , wayy past your bedtime' I said

'AWWWWWWWWWWWW' They all complained

'No don't do that with me, Come on Bed!' I said, since there were only 5 bedrooms in the house, we had to make the kids share, all 3 girls got the biggest room in the house since there was 3 of them and they were next door to my room, Jason and Jamie shared another room across the hall from me and Gnomeo's room and Gavin got the room down the hall. I walked into Gavin's room and sat on the edge of the bed for a little chat, I did notice he was texting someone.

'Who's that?' I asked

'No one' He said and began to blush, he was blushing. Which can only mean one thing...

'Who is she?' I asked with a brow up

'what? no one! she's no one! what makes you think its a girl? its not a girl! totally not a girl and I'm gonna shut up now' He blabbed like a baby, I just laughed and snatched the phone from his hands

'MUM! GIVE IT BACK!' He said

'Oh Gavin I love you soo much xxx' I read the texts

'MUM! KNOCK IT OFF!'

'Oh Stacy, Your the apple of my eye xxx' I read his reply

'FOR GOD'S SAKE!'

'Gavin I have never loved anyone like I love you xxx'

'MUM PLEASE!' Gavin pleaded

'I love you soo much too Stacy xxx' I stopped reading and looked at my embarrassed son

'Its not funny!' He snapped

'Awwwwww, My baby boy's in love' I smiled as he sighed calmly

'I'd be lying if i said i didn't love her' He said

'So, Stacy as in...'

'Dolly and Mankini's daughter yes' He said

'Well, she's a lovely girl, and you both do suit' I smiled

'You think so?' He asked

'I know so, I'm proud of you'

'Thanks mum' He hugged me, he may be a 17 year old boy, but he was still my baby boy

'Get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning' I smiled

'Okay, Goodnight mum' He said as walked out the room

'Goodnight Gavin' I blew him a kiss and turned off his light and closed his door, Next I went to the girls' room, Normally i would find them in bed ready to sleep but no. Jessica was having a pillow fight with Grace Who once again put on one of her favourite disney princess dresses while Guinevere was reading a magazine

'AHEM!' I tapped my foot and crossed my arms as the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at me

'Hehehe Hi mummy' They smiled nervously

'Now when I say bed, I expect you to be in one, Come on' I lifted up grace and looked at the dress she was wearing

'Grace, take the dress off and put on you night dress' I said

'My name's not Grace Its Elsa. Elsa the snow queen' She began to twirl around and began to sing.

*Let it go*

**Grace:** _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

She continued to sing, Just then the other two girls joined in the song two.

**Jessica:** _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_

**All three:** _Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back any more_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

They all just sang as i smiled and just joined in the dancing, I twirled Grace around in my arms and listened to my daughters voices.

**Guinevere:** _It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_

**Jessica and Guinevere: **_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

**All of us:** _Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on!_

**The 3 of them:** _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

Just then for the heck of it, I sang the best part of the song

**Juliet:** _I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The girls applauded my voice as I did them and we all laughed, I was so happy to have them as my daughters

'Great job mum' Jessica smiled

'Yeah, You've got a great voice mummy!' Grace giggled

'Especially for a song so challenging' Guinevere smiled

'Thank you girls, now we've had our fun, everyone into bed' I smiled. I got Grace out of her Dress and into her nighty and placed her in her bed. I gave her her favourite stuffed bunny and kissed her forehead.

'Goodnight Mama' She said falling into sleep

'Goodnight dear one' I smiled, Then I went to my daughters, I walked over to Guinevere who was still reading a magazine, I took it off her and put it on her bed side

'You know that stuff is just filled with gossip' I told her

'Yeah, Gossip I'm interested in' She giggled

'Come on! Bed' I smiled as she layed down

'Good night mummy' She yawned as i kissed her head

'Good night Sweetheart' I smiled and finally walked over to Jessica's bed, i did see she was looking at a photo frame

'Is that you and Roger?' I asked

'Yeah, He'll be back tomorrow from his holiday' She held the frame to her heart. Roger was The son of Tybalt and Maria, He was a built up and strong boy and was also Gavin's best friend and Jessica's boyfriend, two of my oldest children were in a relationship.

'You miss him?' I smiled

'Yeah, He come across all tough and strong like his father, but around our friends and me he has the kindest heart iv'e ever known, like his mother' She sighed

'Well, you better get your beauty sleep for him tomorrow then' I said and kissed her head

'Night mum' She said and turned off her lamp'

'Goodnight Jessie' I smiled and turned off the room light and closed their door. And finally I walked into the last room where my two youngest sons shared, They were already in bed and just talking, I walked into the room and sat down

'You al-right boys?' I asked

'Yeah, Just starting to feel sleepy' Jason said

'Well you better get some sleep then' I kissed his head

'Is daddy home yet?' Jamie asked

'No sweetheart, But I'm going to stay up until he gets back' I assured him

'Okay' He said and i kissed his head too

'night Mum' Jason yawned and fell asleep, already snoring

'Goodnight ma' Jamie also drifted into sleep, i looked at them both and smiled

'Goodnight boys' I turned off their light and walked out the door. Now that all of my kids were asleep I went downstairs to wait for My husband to come home, It was a little over 10:00 so he should be back any minute.

10:30= Not back, just sitting around

10:45= Tried calling him, no answer

11:00= watching TV

11:15=Reading a book

11:30=myself a cup of tea

11:45= feeling worried and anxious to know where he is

12:00=Tapping my foot and looking at the clock, I don't get it, he was meant to be back 2 hours ago! where on earth is he?! Just then I heard keys jingling in the door and it opened, It was Gnomeo Finally returning home. He saw looking furious at him

'Baby, I know I'm home late but I can explain...' I cut him off jumping in his arms in a tight embrace He hugged me back but was still confused about my actions.

'I thought something happened to you!' I cried

'Awww Honey I'm sorry I scared you, I was al-right' He chuckled

'If another hour went by I would have called the police' I said

'Your sweet to worry'

'Where were you anyway?'

'Oh I was uhhh...just out with some friends' He said

'Oh right'

'But I did get you this' He gave me a blue velvet box that revealed a beautiful silver ring, I felt my heart melt again from his affection

'You've brought me many gifts lately I Giggled

'Only because I love you' He smiled

'I don't understand, Your out very late twice a week and then you come home bringing me gifts, its as if your hiding something' I looked at him suspiciously

*scoffs* me? hiding something? Rubbish! just really love you that's all! hehehe' He laughed

'Well, whatever is going on with you I enjoying it' I smiled seductively

'Well I'm glad Your enjoying it' He put his arms around my waist

'But why should I get all the pleasure, Its only fair that I...return the favour' I flirted

'somehow, I love the sound of that' He began to kiss my neck

'So, Your gonna have to take me to bed' I whispered as he picked me up and took me for night of paradise

**So here's chapter 1! what's Gnomeo hiding? we'll find out in the next chapter won't we? I'll be back with more to read xxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	2. We meet again

**Second part ;) please sit back and read my fellow readers ;) warning! since my mother is working and using my computer (MY COMPUTER!) I have had to make this chapter short, short but suspicious ;) **

**Chapter 2: ****We meet again **

**Gnomeo pov: **

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining down at my face, I opened my eyes to look at the bright new sky, today was a beautiful day, I felt Juliet stir in her sleep and she looked just as beautiful as the day. I kissed her nose as she opened her eyes and smiled

'Morning sleeping beauty' I whispered

'Morning prince Charming' She giggled as brought her into a kiss, i felt her bare back and she shuddered from the touch.

'So what are you doing today?' I asked as we got out of bed and did it up nicely

'Well, I have to take the girls to ballet class, have my own chores to do, and make dinner for our guests tonight' She smiled

'Guests?' I asked

'You do recall that Benny and Jazmin are having dinner here tonight?' She said

'I must have forgotten' I said

'You've been very forgetful lately'

'Have i?'

'Yes, Its like there's something else on your mind'

'Oh, you know. I've just been feeling a little stressed lately' I sat down on the bed

'Awwww baby' She got on her knees behind me and began to massage my shoulders

'I'm sorry if i have been, Iv'e had a lot on my mind'

'Like what?'

'Well umm...work, family, personal matters' I said

'Personal matters?' she wondered

'yeah you know umm...my life and such, and the choices i make' I said

'Well, your very tense you know?' She said

'I know'

'I can think of something that'll relax you' she whispered in my ear as i smirked and brought her to sit on my lap

'How bout you and me go away somewhere?' I suggested

'Huh?'

'Let's have a weekend together, just you and me' I kissed her neck

'What about the kids?' I asked

'My mum can take care of them, there tougher then they look you know' I smiled as she giggled

'Sounds like a plan' She smiled and kissed my lips, I love my wife so much, she is my heart and soul, We went downstairs to see that breakfast was already layed out on the table for us, My children were sitting down ready

'What's all this?' I laughed

'What does it look like? Breakfast!' Jason laughed

'I know its just I didn't know you kids cook'

'There's a lot you don't know about us daddy' Grace giggled holding her teddy bear

'Pancakes or waffles dad?' Jessica asked

'waffles please sweetheart' I laughed as she flipped the waffles over to Gavin who caught them onto the plate, I had very intelligent kids that i was proud to call my own.

'so, what's the plan today?' Jamie asked

'Well, iv'e got some friends from London over today so I'm gonna go and see them, is that al-right honey?' I asked

'Sure, I just miss having you around sometimes' she sighs and kisses me

'ewww!' the kids avert their eyes as we laughed

'plus I am passing the ballet school, so I'll drop the girls off for you'

'nawh thanks babe' Juliet smiled they start at 12:00'

'Got it' I smiled

11:50, and i just got the girls in the lawnmower to head to ballet practise, Jessica and Grace were sitting in the back as Guinevere was in the front with me, reading her magazine.

'What are you reading?' I asked

'A magazine' she replied

'a load of rubbish!'

'Its not! there are some interesting stories in this' she says

'your interesting story is a picture or Taylor Lautner!'

'I know! if you turn the magazine, his shirt comes off! On! off! on! On! off! on! wanna see?'

'Pass!' I cringed as we arrived at the ballet studio 'okay girls, I'll pick you up in two hours' I told them

'Okay thanks daddy' Jessica smiled as they jumped off the lawnmower and i drove away, when i was out of sight i looked at my watch

'Two hour, Should be long enough' I drove into London and pulled up next to a bar called the 'Nag's head' I walked in to see loads of drunks laughing and drinking, woman making out with random guys and one or two fights breaking out, this was the dodgy side of town, but it was the safest place to be, I went over to the counter and saw the keeper

'Afternoon Gnomeo, what can i do for ya?' He asked

'She hear?' I asked

'Over in her corner, like she always is' He pointed to the the table in the far corner of the room, and i saw a woman wearing a black jeans, a green long sleeve shirt that revealed her waist and she had short blonde hair and blue eyes and was round my age, when she saw me, she glared as i glared back.

'I see your late!' She frowned

'And I see your not drunk!' I frowned back, but it suddenly disappeared and we just laughed at our joke and hugged, her name was Keira, and she was a friend, well, she was more than that to me.

'Its good to see you' I smiled kissing her cheek

'What are you drinking?' I asked

'I'm driving'

'Fine. YO PAUL!' She yells to the bartender 'ONE BEER!' She yells and looks back at me

'Your not gonna change' I laughed

'Do you want me to?'

'no never'

'so, did you tell her?' she asked

'what?'

'Your wife!'

'Uhhhh...not exactly' I laughed nervously

'Ugh! For god sake!'

'Well this isn't something i can just say out of the blue!'

No but we've been over this for 3 months! when are you going to tell her, she's bound to have gotten suspicious about you' She says

'Keira, This is a delicate matter, how am I supposed to tell her?'

'When you do, we can reveal our secret, what Iv'e been wanting to do ever since i met you' She grabs my hand 'Don't you want me in a part of your life?' She asked, i looked at her and i could see the sadness on her face, i held her hand tighter

'You have no idea how happy i am to have met you, and of course i want in my life, but you have to let me do this in my own time. I will tell her, I promise.' I assured her as she smiled

'I know you will, Do you feel bad?' she asked

'About what?' I asked

'About keeping this from Juliet, Keeping her from knowing about us is only going to make the matter worse'

'All she has to know is that iv'e got 'friends' in London i meet up with and that I love her, what more does she need to know?' I smiled

'I'm just saying...'

'look, I'm not ready to tell her about this, especially about you. can we please just give it time? and when I tell her, you can come to the garden'

'You mean it?!'

'absolutely, I'm never going to lose you, ever' I hug her tight

...

2 hours later i went to pick up the girls and i was trying to think about what to say to Juliet about my secret. I can't keep from her forever, i got the girls, and drove home, When we walked through the door, i saw Juliet right there

'Hey honey' She smiled and kissed me, but I was too distracted by earlier 'Hey, what's wrong?' She asked

'Juliet, If you had a secret that was really life changing, would you tell me or keep it to yourself'

'That depends on the life changing part, what is it?' She asked, looked at her and I tried telling her but...

'I think the lawnmower is broken!' was all i could say, now i just feel like a prat!

'okay, uhh...i don't think that's life changing baby' She giggled

'It is if we get a new lawnmower, hopefully the 'phoenix 5000'' I went into a daydream of me on a sweet ride like that

'Yeah well don't get your hopes up, besides we've got enough to deal with'

'Of course, but i do recall us talking about a trip?' I smirked

'Yes' she giggled

'I have booked us a weekend away together, plus with a surprise when we get home' I announced

'what surprise, and where are we going?!' she squealed with excitement

'oh no, you'll have to wait till Friday when we leave, and Monday for the surprise home' I smiled

'You really are impressing me Gnomeo, I don't know what's gotten into you lately'

'Nothing, just you in my head and all i think about' I smiled

'well now I'm just excited!' she squealed and jumped into my arms, all i could think about was my secret, how was I gonna tell her?

It's not gonna be easy.

**Well we've met a girl, but what's their secret, you won't find out for a while ;) so here I am with this chapter finished and I hope you enjoyed it xxxx I'll be back soon, Bye xxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	3. Suspicious Daughters and sons

**okay, this chapter is a little random, and I know you Jazzy are waiting for a certain chapter ;) But college is taking a bite on me and i need to focus! Christmas rotor you c and its killing me, still excited for the day itself though! But I can't post as much as i want right now, But i will when everything dies down, I promise xxxxxx until then, Iv'e got this for you to enjoy. Its short but sweet xxxx This all about the kids :) Happy reading ;)**

**Chapter 3: Suspicious daughters and sons **

A regular day, a beautiful day. and on this day. six children belonging to a perfect couple began to wake up from their beds, Gavin was the first to wake and he had a great feeling today was going to be a great day, he got out of bed, got dressed and walked into his brother's room who were still asleep, so he decided to have some fun. He went down into the kitchen a got out the spiciest hot sauce in the house, he ran back up to his brother's room, his target was Jason. Jason did a prank on him in the past, its payback time. Its a good thing Jason always wakes up to a cup of tea next to him, Gavin made some tea for his brothers only he put more sauce than milk in Jason's tea, he placed it on their bedside tables and shook them awake gently.

'Wake up guys, tea's up' Gavin smiled

'Thanks Gavin' Jamie smiled

'yeah thanks Bro' Jason he said and sipped as Gavin walked out the room giggling

'3...2...1' he said and...

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Jason was screaming as Gavin was laughing his head off, just when His parents jumped out of bed

'Gavin! what have you done?!' Juliet frowned

'Me Nothing' He said with an innocent smile

'GAVIN!' Jason came out of his room screaming and ran to get cold water

'what is going on?!' Gnomeo asked

'IV'E BEEN PRANKED!' Jason said through his melting tongue

'and a good morning to you too bro' Gavin smirked and walked to the bathroom

...

After everyone was refreshed and full from breakfast the kids were sitting around looking bored

'So, what do guys wanna do?' Guinevere asked

'Video games?' Jason suggested

'NO!' The girls disagreed

'Well we're going' The boys left the room

for the last hour the girls were just talking and giggling, Jessica was painting Grace's toes while Guinevere was reading her magazine

'There you go, All done' Jessica smiled at grace's cute pink toes

'Can you braid my hair now?' Grace asked as Jess playfully rolled her eyes and did so, and then noticed Guinevere reading

'Ugh! how many times have you read that one?' Jess asked

'I know but there's a fact in here that iv'e noticed' Guinevere said

'What do you mean?'

'I'm reading a page about affairs' She said

'What does affairs mean?' Grace asked

'When a someone who is married is seeing another person' Jessica explained to her little sister

'Ohhhh' Grace said

'Why would that interest you?' Jessica asked

'Because, I've noticed some points in here that have been happening around here'

'What do you mean?'

'Look, It says here 'Buying your spouse gifts all the time'' She gave an example

'Daddy's bought mummy loads of presents' Grace noticed

'Surprising your spouse with trips and romance'

'Daddy's taking mummy away for a trip' Grace added

'Telling the spouse they're going to see a friend when their seeing their affair'

'Daddy goes to see his friends a lot in London' Grace said

'All of this means only one thing' Guinevere said slowly

'Wait a minute. Are you actually accusing our own father of...cheating?!' Jessica gasped

'Well, no. But you have to admit. Dad has been acting weird in the last few months' Guinevere said

'That doesn't mean he's seeing someone else! what's the matter with you?!' Jess snapped

'But what about all the prezzies daddy's been buying mummy?' Grace asked

'He loves mum okay? you can't seriously suggest something as stupid?!' Jess said

'Jess think about it, dad loves mum yes, but that doesn't change the fact that he's hiding something from her, or worse, from everyone' Guinevere said

'No I refuse to believe anything, He loves mum, He'd never hurt her!...Right?' Jess looked at her sisters and wondered. They did have a point, Their father had been acting strange but she didn't want to believe anything 'I mean, yeah dad has been acting strange but...but...' She couldn't finish her sentence

'There's always room for suspicion, Grace sighed

'I mummy and daddy breaking up?' Grace had water in her eyes as Jess pulled her to her lap and embraced her

'No sweetie, Daddy must have a reason. And were gonna find out'

'How?' Guinevere asked

'I don't know but we'll find a way' Jess sighed, and speak of the devil. Their father walked in

'Hey angels' he greeted as they were quiet 'Girls? everything okay?' he asked. The girls knew they couldn't say anything until they had concrete proof. So they had to be quiet...for now.

'Yes dad everything's fine' Jessica hugged him

'Better in fact now that your here' Guinevere hugged him too

'I love you daddy' Grace went to hug him too'

I love girls too' Gnomeo smiled as he and his daughters shared a hug

...

Upstairs, the boys had listened to the girls' conversation and looked as shocked as ever!

'Dad might be having an affair?' Jamie said

'We don't know that' Jason said

'No, we'll find out.' Gavin promised

'How?'

'I don't know how, but what ever dad is hiding, It'll be out in the open sooner or later, who know? maybe it really is friends' Gavin said

'Yeah, lady friends' Jason frowned and gained a nudge 'ow!'

'I won't let him hurt mum if that's the answer' Jamie said

'Right you are little bro' Gavin said and sighed. Could all this be a misunderstanding?

**Well there suspicious, your suspicious, were all suspicious! You'll just have to find out later won't ya ;) xxxxxxxx I'll be back soon I promise xxxxxx Love you all 3 **

**Penelope out ;) **


	4. Weekend Romance

**HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL! HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO READ AND THIS IS FOR YOU JAZZY, AND LET ME TELL YOU ALL THAT ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE TO THE GARDEN AND BACK WAS POSTED AND I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SHOCKED I AM THAT I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT BUT I'M NOT WORRIED WE'RE NOT FAR FROM IT, BUT JUST ENJOY THIS FOR NOW ;) XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Weekend romance **

**Juliet pov: **Friday was finally here and I was so excited, Gnomeo had booked us a romantic weekend away and I couldn't wait to spend it with the man that I love. As i was packing a little too much clothes, my eldest daughter walked into the room.

'Got enough there mum?' She laughed as i tried to close the case

'I know Iv'e packed too much I'm just so excited, your father has been spoiling me so much lately' I smiled but she looked uneasy

'Honey you okay?' I asked

'Mum, I just want you to know I love you so much, and if anything bad ever happens to you, I'm always gonna be here' she said

'Okay honey, what's wrong. Your scaring me a little' I said and held her hands

'Mum I think...' But she was interrupted when Gnomneo walked

'Hey, Your not finished yet, come on the taxi's here in 10 minutes' he said and kissed my cheek as I smiled

'Oh it doesn't matter, I'll leave you pack' Jess said and walked out the door, I was worried. Something was bothering her, but i didn't want to think about it because I was about to have a peaceful weekend away with the man that I love. I began to sing a little tune to myself, It wasn't far away from Christmas so I began to sing my favourite Christmas tune

**_All I want for Christmas is you By Mariah Carey_**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you, you yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day._

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby._

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe._

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you,_  
_You Baby._

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air._

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You, You baby._

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby._

I finished packing and walked down stairs to find the taxi waiting for us, we said our goodbyes to the kids and left them all a list of rules

'And remember, no parties' Gnomeo said

'No friends over' I said

'No going out late'

'AND DO YOUR CHORES!' They all nodded in agreement

'Gavin, Your in charge' Gnomeo said

'You kids behave, we'll see you on Monday' I blew them all a kiss as they waved and we got into the Taxi

'I can't wait for this' I smiled

'Your gonna love this' He smiled and holds my hand, after about an hour drive. We arrived at a beautiful hotel in Wales! it was a huge white building with 5 Stars on the front, On the front it said 'Plas Hyfryd'

'Plas Hyfryd!? But Its impossible to get reservation here!' I squealed

'Well, your Man managed to get us a weekend at the best exotic hotel in Wales, and I also got you booked for a day at the spa tomorrow' he smiled

'Awwww You are so lovely, I love you!' I jumped into his arms and kissed him

'I love you too baby' He said and we walked into the reception and a tall beautiful woman with short brown hair walked in wearing a blue suit

'Welcome to Plas Hyfryd, My name is Jackie, I am the manager here' She greeted warmly

'Thank you Jackie, I have a reservation under Blueberry' Gnomeo said

'Let's see' She looked at her computer 'Ah! yes, you are in room six, Millie here will take you to your room' She said as a young lady with long black hair grabbed our bags and took us to the highest room in the hotel, I looked in the room and it was like a tiny apartment, a tv room, a bathroom and a bedroom!

'Oh! Its all so beautiful!' I gasped

'I hope you enjoy your stay' Millie smiled and handed us our keys

'Thanks' Gnomeo said and closed the door 'So is this a surprise or what?' He smirked as I kissed him passionately, we spent the day exploring the beautiful welsh town and had visited the aquarium and topped it all off with a nice romantic dinner in the hotel, after that tiring day, we were in or room sitting dow watching tv.

'I'm gonna take a shower' I said and got up

'Okay baby' He said as I went to the bathroom and stripped from my clothes and jumped into the shower, as I was showering, I heard the door open and Gnomeo was there watching me as I screamed a little

'What are you doing?!' I asked

'Can't a guy watch his wife bathe?' He smirked

'No he can't, unless he's invited to' I flirted

'Are you inviting me?' He got closer

'not in those clothes I'm not' I said as He got out of his clothes as I pulled him in the shower with me as the water pouyred on us both

'You look amazing without the corset' He smirked

'i feel naked without it' I whispered in his ear as we then kissed passionately and moved thing into the bedroom. This weekend was going amazing, and I couldn't think of anything to make it turn bedlam.

**Awwwwww romantic huh? ;) well I hope you all have a merry christmas and a Happy new year which is when I'm posting next so I'll be back very soon xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx **

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	5. What's going on?

**Here's where the Mrs is getting suspicious ;) Enjoy folks xxxx**

**Chapter 5: What's going on?**

**Juliet pov: **The one thing I love waking up to in the morning is making out with my husband first thing in the morning! There we were, undressed embracing and kissing each-other. This was one of the things that I loved him doing to me! Well that and making me so happy.

'oh Juliet...' He whispered and kissed my neck and made love to me again

'Again? Are you sure your not to tired?' I teased

'you...drive...me...mad...with desire' He said between kisses as i moaned in pleasure from his touch

'I love you Gnomeo'

'I love you too' He said and worked his magic for the next two hours

...

We got dressed getting ready to go home. While I was packing I was overhearing Gnomeo on the phone, where he has been for the last half hour. I could hear was laughing and talking quietly, I wonder who was he talking to. When He finally got off the phone, I thought of an interrogation while packing.

'So...who was that?' I asked

'Oh, it was just Benny' he replied

'Oh really what did he want?'

'Umm...He was just telling me about the lawnmower race, and when was asking me when we were coming home'

'You spent half an hour on the phone though' I raised an eyebrow.

'well...you know...Its Benny...he talks a lot' He laughed nervously, I was suspicious

'Are you okay? your sweating'

'I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!' he said and kissed my cheek 'I'm just gonna pay at reception!' He said and walked out

'hmmm...I wonder...' i went over to his phone and looked through his contacts. Me(obvious), Marion(obvious), Benny (obvious), Tybalt (obvious), dad (obvious), Keira (Obvious), nanne...wait a minute! Who's Keira?! I don't know any Keira! Who is she to my man?! What am I saying? she's probably just a friend or something. But still...why haven't I heard of her? I packed up my stuff and and met up with gnomeo with Gnomeo In the lobby. we went to our taxi and were on our way back. This was probably the time I could ask.

'hey where's my phone?' He asked as I handed it to him

'Honey I couldn't help but notice on your phone that there are a few contacts on your phone' I said

'so?'

'well there was one person that i noticed, who's Keira?' I asked as he went a little pale and was breathing a little faster. What was he hiding?

'Oh Keira...She's a friend' He said

'what kind of friend?' i asked

'Someone I knew from when i was young, she moved away with her foster family to London. and I recently caught up with her' He said, well I guess that made sense

'Oh i see. Well that's okay' I smiled

'did you think otherwise?' He asked

'What? No! Of course not I just thought...' I stuttered as he laughed and held my hands

'baby, you have nothing to worry about, there is no other women in this world that I can compare you to' he said and kissed my cheek as I smiled

'awwwwww' I sighed

'and I hope you enjoyed yourself'

'I did, its a shame it ended'

'Oh no. Its not finished, There's a surprise writing for you at home' He smirked

'Really what is it?' I asked excitedly

'No. You'll have to wait and see'

'spoil sport' I laughed, But i looked back at him and I can see he was hiding something. I could see it in his eyes, I wonder what was going on With my husband lately. By the time we got home, We could see that the kids had cleaned the house, we were very pleased. The kids came to us and gave us our welcome home.

I trust you guys had a good time?' Gavin asked

'Yes we did, your father treated me like a queen' I sighed as the kids grind

'I happy to the see the house in one piece' Gnomeo joked

'Come on dad, have a little faith in you kids' Jason playfully punched his arm, just then Grace came down wearing cotton pink and white pyjamas and holding her teddy bear, she looked a little green.

'Hey Gracie, my little princess' Gnomeo smiled and picked her up

'Hi daddy' She said rubbing her eyes as her head lay on her his shoulder

'Honey? What's wrong?' I asked concerned and felt her head, she felt very hot 'What's wrong with her?!' I panicked a little

'She came down sick yesterday morning, she's been in bed since then' Gavin explained

'Why didn't you call us?' Gnomeo asked

'Well we didn't want to ruin your weekend together' Guinevere said

'I'm calling a doctor' I said and rang the surgery, About 20 minutes later a doctor came over and examined Grace as she sucked her thumb quietly

'Armenia right? Kids her age don't get mono' I said

'Could be a virus, I'll have to run up some tests' The doctor said and did a few more, after 45 minutes he came out of the room

'Is she gonna be okay?' Gnomeo asked

'She'll be fine. Around her age, she would develop this sickness but it will soon pass, just keep her in bed and she'll be up and running around in a couple of days' He smiled as we sighed in relief and he left, We took in turns caring for our baby and we fed her, read to her, cuddled her. When I was tidying her room a little, she stirred in her sleep

'Mummy...' She moaned as i dabbed her head with a damp cloth

'Lie still baby, You'll feel better in a few days' I said softly

'Will you sing to me?' She asked

'Of course I will' I smiled and cleared my throat

**"Papa Don't Preach by Madonna"**

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_  
_'Cause I was always your little girl_  
_But you should know by now_  
_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_  
_I need your help, daddy please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you warned me all about_  
_The one you said I could do without_  
_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_[Chorus:]_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_  
_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

_He says that he's going to marry me_  
_We can raise a little family_  
_Maybe we'll be all right_  
_It's a sacrifice_

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up_  
_Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up_  
_What I need right now is some good advice, please_

_[chorus]_

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see_  
_Just how good he's been treating me_  
_You'd give us your blessing right now_  
_'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please_

_[chorus]_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_[repeat]_

_Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh_  
_Don't you stop loving me daddy_  
_I know, I'm keeping my baby_

As I finished the song, Little grace had drifted into sleep, I kissed on the forehead as she sucked her thumb and held her teddy close. I walked out the room and closed the door, I went down to see my husband at the bottom of the steps.

'How is she?' He asked

'Sleeping, She'll be all-right' I smiled

'Right, come on' He grabbed my hand and went outside

'What's going on?' I laughed

'Your home surprise' He winced 'and I asked the boys to help, as our sons came out with the instrument they play as I gasped

'What's all this?'

'A song to show, how much you mean to me. You ready boys?' He asked

'ready' They smiled and began to play

**"She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5"**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_[in the background:]_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_[softly:]_  
_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

That song...it brought tears to my eyes. It was so beautiful and exquisite! I clapped for my 4 boys and smiled

'What did you think?' Gnomeo asked as my smiled turned upside down 'What is it?' He asked

'Boys, could you give me and you father a moment?' I asked as they left.

'What? didn't you like the song?' He asked worried

'No i loved it, I loved the song, the weekend, the flowers, the jewellery, even the lawnmower you bought for me a month ago' I said

'So what's the problem?'

'What's going on?'

'What do you mean?'

'You've been away from home a few nights in the week, you come home showering me with gifts if it were you were hiding something and the kids show little smiles when they are around you and its been going on for months and I can't stand the suspicion any-more! Gnomeo You've been acting weird for months and I want to know why!' I snapped, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I felt bad to yell at him but it was a better way of getting information out.

'Juliet, I love you. Don't forget that.' He said and held my cheek, I was worried

'Gnomeo...Sweetheart...Tell me...What's going on?' I asked softly, Just when he was going to answer, his phone received a text, he looked at it and his eyes widened

'Jules, I need to go' He said, I grabbed his arm and yanked him back

'No Tell me!' I pleaded

'I promise, When I get home, I'll tell you everything' He kissed my lips and went away, I walked back to the greenhouse to see my kids standing there looking dull

'What's wrong with you all?' I asked

'What did dad say mummy?' Jamie asked, I didn't want to worry them

'Nothing baby, Daddy and I are gonna talk when he gets home, The 4 elder kids looked at one another in suspicion. They knew something.

'He didn't say anything?' Jess asked

'Why? should he have?' I frowned

'Oh he should have said many thing I think' Jason said

'What do you mean?' I asked

'We don't know that!' Jess snapped

'But It could be the answer!' Gavin said

'But he wouldn't!

'You don't Know That!'

'How Can you accuse Him?!'

'How can you not?!'

'HE'S OUR FATHER!

'AND LOOK HOW ITS GOING!'

'Right the pair of you Be Quiet!' I snapped as they both silenced 'Will someone please tell me what's going on?!' I said as Gavin stepped forward

'mum, we...have a theory of dad's behaviour, being out so late some nights, bringing you home gifts if it was as if he was guilty of something and why he has been acting different, I just hope our thought is wrong.' He said slowly

'What though? What theory?' I asked worried

'Mum...I think dad is having an affair'

**Uhh ohh! What happens next? Find out soon, I'll be back my dears xxxxxx**

**Penelope**** out ;)**


	6. Finding out the truth

**Here's where it all kicks off, enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 6: Finding out the truth**

**Juliet pov: **No! Not Gnomeo! He wouldn't do that to me! He loves me! These kids were wrong about him, But he has been acting strange in the last few months, bringing me gifts all the time because he feels guilty, out late at night because he's with her! Then who is she?! Ugh! What am I saying?! He wouldn't betray me. Would he? I just started crying as the kids comforted me

'We're sorry mum; Gavin said

'It might not be true mum, we don't have any prove but it was just a thought' Jess comforted

'But your father loves me, he loves all of us. He wouldn't hurt us' I cried

'We know he loves us, but it doesn't explain what's going on with him' Guinevere sighed

'Do you believe it mum?' Jason asked

'I...I...I don't know' I sighed, I went to my room for a lie down.

I didn't want to believe it but it could be true, why does this have to happen to me?! I though he loved me! No, but he does love me...does he? Ugh my head is spinning! Maybe he really is cheating! If its true, I will catheterise him with a BENDY STRAW! If its not true, I'm gonna hear him out and we'll look past whatever it is, But i need to out what he's hiding first, Just then i heard the door open, i heard him.

'BABE! I FORGOT MY WALLET! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!' He shouted from downstairs and headed out again. Just then a sudden instinct came into my mind! I felt like he wasn't gonna tell me, so if he's not, I'll find out myself, I'm gonna follow him! He was walking as I was following him, I started singing to pass the time.

**_'How will I know?' By Whitney Houston _**

_There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of_  
_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mm mm_  
_Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh_  
_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love, ooo_

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)_  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know (Love can be deceiving)_  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heart beat_  
_I fall in love whenever we meet_  
_I'm asking you what you know about these things_  
_How will I know if he's thinking of me_  
_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_  
_Falling in love is so bitter sweet_  
_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now, uh huh_  
_Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love, ooo tell me_

_How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)_  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know (Love can be deceiving)_  
_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_  
_I say a prayer with every heart beat_  
_I fall in love whenever we meet_  
_I'm asking you what you know about these things_  
_How will I know if he's thinking of me_  
_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_  
_Falling in love is so bitter sweet_  
_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_If he loves me, if he loves me not_  
_If he loves me ooo, if he loves me not_  
_If he loves me, if he loves me not_

_How will I know_  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know_  
_Hey how will I know_  
_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_  
_I say a prayer with every heart beat_  
_I fall in love whenever we meet_  
_I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things_  
_How will I know if he's thinking of me_  
_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_  
_Falling in love is so bitter sweet_  
_This love is strong why do I feel weak_

_How will I know_  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know_  
_How will I know, ooo_  
_How will I know, how will I know, hey how will I know, how will I know_

I accidentally slipped after finishing the song! I Looked up at Gnomeo and walked into a old abandoned garden, I followed behind quielty and hid in the bushes following him, I saw him waiting around for something...or someone. Just then I heard the gate opened and suddenly opened and then my worst fear came to life! It was a woman! A beautiful skinny blonde woman, with cute blue eyes, wearing a short blue top showing her waist and a white skirt in blue heels! When gnomeo saw her he gave her a huge hug! I was heartbroken! He was gonna leave me for a beautiful woman! I'm hurt! I'll cry my eyes out for ages over this! But first...I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! But I wanted to hear them talk first before i make an appearance

**Gnomeo pov:**

'I'm glad you could come' She smiled

'Well you have been calling me'

'Well it would help if you answered'

'How can I?! I was with my wife all weekend! You can't keep calling me like this, She's getting suspicious about this' I sighed

'well she wouldn't have to if you told her the truth about me!' She said

'This isn't something i can just dawn on her! I mean...' She cut him off

'I Know I know but when Gnomeo?! You've said this for 3 or 4 months now!'

'Oh this is ridiculous! I've had enough of It!' She snapped

Look Keira, I know your frustrated about this but I promise I'll tell, I'll sit her down tonight and Tell her everything, then I can bring you back to the garden, Everyone in the blue garden will be thrilled to see you' I smiled

'I just hope they remember me'

'I'm sure they will, especially mum'

'I hope your right, But I can't come until you tell your wife first'

'I'll tell her tonight. Everything I promise'

'HOW BOUT YOU TELL HER RIGHT NOW!?' I heard a familiar voice which sent shivers down my spine, I turned around and saw My wife looking super mad and sad! This was not good!

'Uhhh...hi honey' I smiled nervously

'HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU?!' She walked up to me and slapped me in the face

'Babe I can explain' I said

'I knew something was up! You've been acting suspicious for the last 4 months! I never expected this! Meeting up with this broad!' She screamed

'Charming' She said

'Baby, Its not what it looks like' I said

'Oh I know what it is! You've been lying to me for so long, Buying me gifts and out at night and why?! Because You've been sneaking off with your poxy affair!' She screamed

'Babe it looks bad but it...wait a minute, affair?! You think I'm having an affair!?' I said shocked

'Well that's what it looks like you bastard!'

'Juliet, Its not what it seems!' I said

'What?' she asked quietly, at least she wasn't screaming now

'Juliet, we're not having an affair! How could I with her?!' He pointed at her

'Seriously I am standing right here!' She said

'Sorry' He sa

'So your not cheating on me?' She asked

'Babe, Why would want to cheat on such a beautiful, stunning, funny, sweet, caring, smart, brave, sexy wife like you? We've been married for 18 years and had six kids! I'm not planning on throwing all of that away, Everything I want, Is right here, with the kids, and you. Juliet I love you so much!' I said everything which caused her to cry 'Aww come on I thought would work' I said, She then jumped into my arms in terms and kissed me hard, I wrapped my arms around her cute waist and held her tight

'I thought you were gonna leave me' She cried

'I will never leave you, How can i betray the perfect woman?' I smiled at her 'I love you with all my heart'

'I love you too, I'm sorry I doubted you' She

'No, you had a right to doubt me, I was suspicious and I should have told you the truth, I'm sorry'

'Oh Gnomeo' She kissed me again

'Awwww' Keira smiled, we looked at her 'So now that your past your petty squabble...' Keira sighed

'Oh yeah' I said

'I can't believe I Thought you were with her' Juliet blushed

'Oh don't worry, You had a right to be curious'

'So who are you?' Juliet asked

'My Name's Keira, I used to live in the garden when I was a tiny baby, But then I was gone before my first birthday' She sighed

'So your old friends?' Juliet asked

'We're more than that' Keira said

'So your not his affair?' Jules asked

'No...She's my sister'

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! FIND OUT NEXT TIME! BYE BYE XXXX XXXX**

**Penelope Out ;) **


	7. The day we met

**here comes more for ya'll ;) xxx**

**Chapter 7: The day we met**

**Juliet pov: **'wha...what...how...when...?' I stuttered

'Yeah, that was me the first time i was told' Gnomeo sighed

'Look i know this is a lot to take in but i can explain everything' Keira said

'How can you be brother and sister, your the same age!' I gasped

'We're twins' She said which made my mind blow even more!

'I need to sit down' I said and sat

'Baby, we can explain anything, just tell us what it is' Gnomeo stroked my hair

'wait! if your brother and sister, why don't i know you?' I asked

'That's a long story' Keira said

'I got time' I said as she took deep breath

'38 years ago' She started

_~38 Years ago~_

_'Nurses running all over the place with water and towels! one of them on an end of a bed waiting for the miracle of life to be born. Lady Blueberry, 20 years of age, screaming in pain and sweating and taking deep breaths, as her beloved husband Rob stood on one side holding her hand and her best friend holding a damp cloth on her fore head._

_'Come on Marion. Push Push!' Rob encouraged her _

_'Honey its too hard I can't do it!' Marion cried _

_'Come on, Marion you can do this' Wisteria said _

_ '__Oh, I'm so tired.' Marion cried to Wistie_

_'I know, honey. Five more minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness.' She smiled 'So push or I'll yank that kid out myself!' Wistie warned which made Marion laugh 'Okay, okay.' Wisteria and Rob held onto Marion's hands and she screamed out_

_'Here we go.' The doctor said 'One, two and...' Marion screamed the garden down and all that was left to hear, was the sound of a baby crying._

_'Its a boy' The nurse announced as everyone cheered and they got that sweet little boy cleaned up and was handed to his mother _

_'He's so beautiful' Marion cried _

_'He's the most handsomest man I've ever seen' Rob smiled _

_'Omg you guys, Wisteria smiled 'Can this get any better?' She smiled, Just then Marion started to scream again and handed the baby to Wistie _

_'Marion, what's wrong?' Rob asked _

_'I don't know but it hurts!' Marion said as the doctor looked _

_'Marion, get ready to start push' he said shocked _

_'What for?!'_

_'For your next baby' He smiled which Marion's eyes nearly popped right out of her head!_

_'another baby?!' _

_'That's right, start pushing' He said as she pushed again and screamed _

_~1 hour later~_

_The happy couple were sitting on their bed, looking down at their two beautiful children, a little boy, and little girl. _

_'I can't believe we were so lucky' Rob smiled _

_'I never expected to have more than one.' Marion smiled _

_'So, got any names?' Rob asked _

_'I have one for my son' She smiled and held him close 'Gnomeo' _

_'Gnomeo? I like that, and I got one for our princess' He smiled and held his daughter 'Keira'_

_'That's perfect, Gnomeo and Keira Blueberry'_

_~1 month later~_

_Gnomeo and Keira were very loved by everyone in the garden, they both looked so much alike and were a beautiful set of twins. One day, as they were being cared for by their mother, Their father came in looking upset. _

_'You okay darling?' Marion asked _

_'I got this letter of a bank notice' He said as she sighed 'Honey, they keep asking for the money, if we're not careful, we could lose the entire garden_

_'But we have no money to give, we spent most of it on the kids' _

_'They want their money in two weeks, or...' Rob stopped _

_'Or what?' _

_'we lose everything' he finished _

_'We can't lose evrything, our garden, our home, Our lives!'_

_'I know, i ,Dan we're its leaders for God sake' Rob sighed _

_'Look maybe we can figure something out, we need to we can't lose our babies'_

_'Baby. thats another thing, we spent so much money on them that...'_

_'that what?' She asked _

_'We can only afford one baby' he said holding back his tears_

_'WHAT?! NO! NO THAT CANT BE TRUE!' _

_'My sweet. I wish I was lying but it's true, if we lose our home we won't be able to take care of both of them and they'll be taken away from us.' _

_'So you want to get rid of one?!' Marion snapped _

_'this isn't something I want. But I don't want to watch my children suffer. i want to save my children, and if sending one of them to safety is the answer, then...I will do everything i can to see them save them both save, no matter how much it kills me' Rob said causing Marion to hold both her babies tighter and began to cry._

_'But how can we chose?! we love them both so much'_

_ 'Maybe we can find a couple to can take care of one of our children'_

_'You mean...adopt one?' Marion thought as Rob nodded _

_'It might be better for all of us'_

_'But we can't all be together, Its...Its' Marion was crying harder and holding her babies. This situation was breaking her right, however she needed to do what was best for her children. _

_..._

_a few days had past. Rob and Marion searched for parents who could take one of their babies. And when they found a couple who could. A social worker was on her way to pick up one of them. While rob was on the look out, Marion came to her babies with a small blue velvet box. She opened it up and inside were two lockets. When combined it was a silver heart. One one locket it said "sib" and on the other "ling", combined it would say "sibling" That's when she started to cry. She picked up her son and placed one locket around his neck and placed another on her daughter's neck _

_'I don't know what's going to happen today, but I want you both to know I love you both so much. And I will find one of you again, and we will be a family once more. I promise' she kissed them both on their heads, at that moment there was a knock on the door. Rob answered it and there was a woman carrying a briefcase and wearing a navy suit. _

_'Hello, I'm here on behalf of mr and mrs Wilson.' She said as the couple held their babies tight 'I know this is hard but you are doing what's best for one of your children, and this couple are grateful for giving them a baby' she smiled _

_'So...what gender do they desire?' Rob asked slowly trying not to cry_

_'the couple thought about it and have requested to have...a daughter if you have one' she answered. Marion held her baby girl tight in her arms crying hard._

_'please can we have a few last moments with our baby girl?' Rob asked as the social worker nodded and stepped out side. Rob held his daughter tight __and kissed her head over and over again and looked into her beautiful blue eyes_

_'keira, my sweet sweet Keira, I want you to know, we never wanted this life for you, but if it saves your life than its risk I'm willing to make. You might not remember me but if you do, remember that I will always love you. You'll be in my heart forever. And I'm so sorry' he kissed her one more time and handed her to her crying mother_

_'keira, oh my baby girl, I never thought we'd have this problem. I wanted to raise you up to a beautiful strong woman. And for problems we can't solve I h to make sure you get a good life, I only want what's best for you my sweet baby. Because I love far to much to make you starve. But I will find you again, even if it takes 10 years, we will be a family again. I promise' she then kneeled down to her son still holding her daughter and brought them close 'you both will be reunited again. Even if you won't remember each other, we will all be a family again. Keira Anne Blueberry I love you so much and forever in my heart you will stay.' Marion cried and held her baby tight and kissed her, Rob packed her supplies and handed them to the social worker, both parents filled out the papers and it was all set, all that was left to do was for them to let their baby go._

_'i know this must be hard, I assure you she will be in safe hands and muched loved.' The social worker assured them. Rob looked at his baby and smiled at her kissed her for the last time_

_'goodbye baby girl' he smiled as Marion looked at her baby and kissed one more time_

_'goodbye sweetheart' she cried and handed Keira to the social worker_

_'her name?' She asked _

_'Keira Anne blueberry' rob said _

_'she's in save hands I assure you' she said, but it only made Marion cry more_

_'thank you, good day' rob said and they went inside, marion fell to the floor and cried her eyes out! _

_'Are we horrible parents?' She asked _

_'we did what was best for our child, she'll be safe, we can feed the 3 of us and she will be loved. I promise you. This is going to be a while but we will get through this...okay?' He said _

_'I love you Rob' she said _

_'and I love you' he said and kissed her, he picked up their son and held him close 'our son loves you too' he said and Marion kissed him. _

_Years had passed and gnomes grew to a handsome boy and believed to be an only child. When his father passed on it his mother very hard. In the end it was just those two. Gnomeo provided for the two after his father died and he made Marion proud to be her son. Eventually it was even better when he got married and had children, Marion was happy to care for her son and daughter in law, and her grandchildren on that matter, but she never stopped thinking about her daughter, for she was that precious gem she wishes to see again. She heard that Keira and her foster parents moved to America for a new life and she wished the day will come when she can look at her and see that that was her little girl._

_..._

'that was the story my foster parents told me, when they told me who I really was, I cried for days, I needed to find out who my real family was, so when I turned 21 left my home and moved to London from new York with my best friend and I met this guy, had a kid and life was amazing, until one day I heard stories about this lawnmower race in London featuring gnomeo...my brother' Keira ended her story

'but that race was 4 months ago' Juliet said

'that's when I met Keira and began my sneaking off, I felt so bad so I brought you gifts' gnomeo explained

'so how was the reunion? Juliet asked as the siblings looked at one another

'unexpected' gnomeo said

_~4 months about~_

_Gnomeo once again went to his race and once again beat kicked some grass and won! All the gnomes chanted his name and he felt happy! Little did he know there was a figure watching him from a distance. that night in a pub, gnomeo was in a bar alone on the phone to his wife._

_'juliet, sweetheart I will be back later tonight' he paused 'yes dear I had a great time and I feel fine I assure you' he paused again' mm hm, yep, okay, I love you too. see you later' he said and hung up, Juliet made him feel happy in life and she was important to him. He suddenly began to hear men whooping and cheering, when he saw the commotion, a skinny blonde woman with blue eyes walked in wearing a short tight blue dress and carrrying her purse, all the men looked at her in such a Pervy way and gnomeo could see she was looking nervous, when she was trying to get to the bar, two men blocked her way._

_'hey baby, what say you and me have some fun?' One said as the girl looked disgusted _

_'excuse me I would like to get to my friends' she lied and tried walking past them but they stopped her _

_'well I got a friend who'd love to meet you' the other guy said and unbuckled his belt freaking her out_

_'oh okay' she smirked and kicked where it hurts. She walked past them but one pulled her back and was about to hit her but something held his wrist or more like someone. Gnomeo stepped in front of the girl and was in the guys way _

_'get out of my way punk!' The dude yelled _

_'I'm only going to say this once, back off before someone gets hurt' Gnomeo threatened _

_'oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?' The punk asked and gnomeo punched him in the face and knocked him out clean out! Everyone in the bar cheered as the guy's friend dragged his mate out of the Bar. Gnomeo went back to sipping his pint and suddenly another one appeared. He looked up and saw the girl he saved smiling at him. He chuckled a little and spoke _

_'sorry honey, I'm married' he said and gave the drink back_

_'for a start, I know I saw the wedding ring and just so you know I'm also in a relationship, and this is clean so don't worry' she said and gave the drink to him 'it's a thank you , for what you did for me' she smiled _

_'oh. Well thanks for this and your welcome.' He smiled _

_'may I enquire your name?' She asked _

_'oh sure, I'm Gnomeo, Gnomeo blueberry' he offered his hand to shake as she expected _

_'I'm keira, Keira Wilson' as they shook hands 'I saw you race today, you were impressive, wish I could race like that' she smiled _

_'it's a skill, I'm sure you could ask you boyfriend' Gnomeo said _

_'sure, when he's not drunk' she sighed. Gnomeo then thought, let her stick around, they could talk, he didn't know why but he felt like he knew her, as if she looked familiar, he didn't know why_

_hours had passed and these guys were still talking and laughing, they had really hit off and it was good. When time had flown, Keira thought now was the time. Now or never. _

_'Gnomeo, there's something I've been meaning to say to you' she started _

_'what is it?' He asked _

_'we have met once before' _

_'really? You don't seem familiar to me' Gnomeo _

_'we met...many years ago. You probably w__on't remember me' Keira said, Gnomeo looked at her and he was sure he'd seen her before_

_'well I did think you looked familiar when I saw you' _

_'really?' _

_'Well sure. I don't know why though' _

_'well, I used to live in Stratford, in your garden' _

_'really? How do we know eachother? Were we friends?' He asked _

_'we're more than that'_

_'...who are you?' He asked slowly _

_'gnomeo...I'm your sister' she said. Gnomeo's face suddenly dropped, he looked at her and then frowned _

_'I have no sister' he said 'and I think you should go now' _

_'I am, we were both born on the same day, I'm your twin' _

_'your talking crazy! I'm an only child! Get away from me!' _

_'I speak the truth' she said _

_'I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!' Gnomeo snapped and he got up to leave _

_'GNOMEO BLUEBERRY! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!' She yelled to him which made him turn and everyone in the pub jump! Gnomeo looked at her and thought maybe he should hear her out. He sat back down and looked at her _

_'I am listening' _

_'i tell you this, if you still don't believe me. Then I'll leave' she said_

_'very well'_

_'I grew up with my parents. They were good to me, I have a good life, friends and family. Last month my parents sat me down and told me who I really was. I was shocked when I was told I was a foster child . My foster parents told me who was my family so I decided to look you up. I was told you'd be racing today and I thought I'd come to find you, however I'm surprised you didn't know' _

_'my mother and father did not mention you ever. How can you prove this?' He asked _

_'that necklace on your neck, where did you get it?' She asked as Gnomeo looked at the half of a heart silver necklace that had the word 'sib' on it_

_'I had it when I was young, a gift from my mother, it feels important, how do you know of that?' Gnomeo asked as Keira revealed the other half of the heart necklace with the word 'ling' on it. Gnomeo's eyes widened as they connected the heart and the word wrote 'sib-ling, sibling' Gnomeo looked face to face with this girl, she's telling the truth, they were brother and sister!_

_'it cant be!' Gnomeo gasped 'how...where...wha..uhh...what?' _

_'I know this may seem overwhelming but it is the truth' she said, Gnomeo looked at Keira and resembled her to himself, she did look like him, no wonder he thought she looked so familiar. With her golden blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes. They looked the same._

_'i have a sister' he gasped as Keira smiled 'oh my god your my sister!' He smiled and hugged her tight. She smiled and hugged him back _

_'I'm so glad to see this day' she smiled _

_'I cant believe this! Why didn't mum and dad tell me about you?' _

_'You can ask them yourself when we go to them' _

_'and we will, but first...I need to tell my wife about you' _

_'your wife. Once I tell her about this you can come home to us, I promise' he smiled _

_'okay, here's my number, we can meet up soon' _

_'sure' he kissed her on the cheek and they both went their separate ways, Gnomeo was driving home and so many questions were going through his mind. How did he not know he had a sister? Why didn't his parents tell him? How will everyone react when he tells them about here. Abd he will once he tells his wife. he got home to find all his family huddled together watching a film, he smiled when they all saw him _

_'Daddy!' Grace jumped as Gnomeo picked her up and kissed her on the cheek_

_'Dada did you win?' Gavin asked _

_'I sure did' he smiled handing the boys the trophy_

_'WOAH!' The gawked _

_'Come on, we can put this on the shelf' Juliet smiled and placed on the trophy shelf and kissed her husband 'We were just starting to watch a film, care to join?' Juliet asked _

_'Sure but I need to tell you something first...' But he was interrupted_

_'Oh come on dad tell her later, let's watch the movie' Jessica said _

_'Look i made popcorn!' Jamie said, Gnomeo though about and decided to tell his wife later_

_After the film, all the kids were fast asleep, Gnomeo and Juliet carried them all to their rooms and put them in their beds, They stared at theit sleeping babies and smiled._

_'We have the most beautiful family there is, And this was a perfect family night, I can't think of anything to make it go wrong' She smiled and hugged him, Gnomeo began to look worried, he had no idea how she'll react to his news, she might not believe, she might think he's going crazy which might turn into a fight. Should he tell her?_

_'This was a great night' He kissed her forehead_

_'Oh what was it you were gonna tell me?' she asked, he looked at her and thought_

_'I have a...Urge to get you in that bedroom right now' He flirted picking her up bride-style as she squealed _

_'You are some guy Gnomeo blueberry' she kissed his lips as he carried her into their room. However, he really needed to tell her soon_

_Weeks had gone by and he still hadn't said anything, he didn't know how to brake it to his wife, it got to secret meeting with his sister and he felt bad about keeping secret he showered his wife with gifts. He had no idea his children suspected him of cheating because that wasn't the answer. He had a sibling he had kept secret for the last 4 months. But now that hos wife knows, now he has to tell his kids, the garden folk like Benny, Tyblat, Featherstone, Jazmin but more importantly..._

_His mother._

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN, MORE SOON FROM MOI, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BECAUSE WE ONLY GETTING STARTED WITH THIS ;) LOVE YOU GUYS I'LL BE BACK SOON :) XXXXX**

**Penelope Out ;)**


	8. Broken family

**Ya'll gonna love this chaper. ;)**

**Chapter 8: My family **

**Juliet Pov: **Her story was unbelievable, I have a sister In law! This is amazing! I mean it was just so unexpected, there was so much i wanted to know.

'I can't believe after all these years... I have a sister!' I smiled and hugged her

'Your taking this a lot better than i thought Juliet' Gnomeo smiled

'What can I say, Its amazing to know There is more family in our home'

'Not just me, your also an aunt' Keira announced showing me a picture of her daughter

'Oh she is so sweet'

'Her name's Lola, sweet thing will be 6 pretty soon'

'Our grace recently turned 6, their the same age! This is wonderful. There more family amongst us'

'That's reminds me! Now that Juliet knows about you, you must come and see mum!' Gnomeo grabbed Keira's Hand

'I wouldn't want anything more' and just when they were off to the garden, Keira's phone vibrated and she looked a text message, there was one from her child's teacher and another from her boyfriend, Keira looked at the message in fright

'I gotta go' She said leaving

'What? But You only been here an hour'

'I'm sorry I can't hang around' She said putting on her coat

'Is everything al-right?' I asked

'Yeah' Keira looked back at her brother who looked disappointed, she held his hands and smiled

'I'll come back, I'll text you, I promise' She kissed his cheek and they sheared a hug and she then turned to me 'It was nice to finally meet you Juliet. I'll see you again soon and I hope to meet my nieces and nephews' I kissed her cheek

'I can't wait to tell them about you Keira. Welcome home' I smiled and gave her a hug and she then Left the garden and caught a cab. I looked at Gnomeo who stared at his sister with great suspicion

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Something's up with her Jules, And I don't know what it is' He said concerned

**Keira Pov:**

Now that my brother had finally told his wife about me, It was a lot of weight off my shoulders but that doesn't mean that my problems were over, I was on my way to the school in a taxi when my phone rang. I answered the phone.

'Hello?' I answered

_'Hey baby_' It was my man. He sounded drunk, as usual.

'Where are you?!' I snapped

_'I'm at the bar with some dudes! Girl, get your ass down here and gimme some sugar'_ He said as i shruddered

'I told you to pick up Lola from school and you out drinking?! The hell is worng twith you?!' I sanpped

_'Whatever! I'll be home later, gonna need some bucks' _

'Get it yourself!' I snapped

_'Don't use that tone with me! Or I'll hurt you'_ He threatened

'You don't scare me' I said

'_Maybe not, But I do scare Lola'_ He said and hung up. I then looked terrified! I can't let him hurt my baby, I sighed and I made to the school and told the driver to wait there as I walked to my daughter's classroom, I saw her playing with some dollies and she saw me. Lola was a sweet 6 year old with long brown hair and blue eyes, she was a purple gnome and my only daughter/child and i loved her dearly. She skipped over to me smiling

'Mummy! Mummy!' She ran over to me and i picked her up and hugged her

'Hey baby where's your teacher?' I asked her and then a women walked into the room

'Hello Keira, come on through' She said as i sighed

'Baby why don't you play with the dollies while mummy talks to the teacher okay?' I said to her and she skipped away, i went into the teacher's office and sat down.

'Can you explain why Your daughter's father was late to pick her up again?' She asked

'I don't know, I told him to pick her up at 3:30' I said

'Well its now 4:30'

'I understand that. I don't why he was late and its not new to the both of us at all' I frowned

'I know. Thank you Miss Wilson you and Lola can go'

'Thanks' I sighed and got up. I picked up my daughter and we got a taxi back to our apartment. It wasn't the greatest place but it was cozy enough to call home. my daughter was still sucking her thumb and holding her little stuffed bunny.

'Mummy can I watch frozen?' She asked

'Sure baby' I sat her on the couch and turned on the film for her, I went to the kitchen and made her dinner. Nothing fancy just a small grilled cheese with an apple juice to drink. I walked into the living room with her supper and she was singing to one of the songs

_'For the first time in forever'_

_**Lola:** The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_  
_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]_  
_What if I meet... the one?_

_Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_  
_I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_

She saw me in the room and smiled

'Mummy sing!' She asked as i smiled and she sat on my lap as i cleared my throat

_**Keira:** __Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_  
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_**Keira:** But it's only for today_  
_**Lola:** It's only for today_

_**Keira:** It's agony to wait_  
_**Lola:** It's agony to wait_

_**Keira:** Tell the guards to open up the gate_  
_**Lola:** The gate_

_**Lola:** For the first time in forever_  
_**Keira:** Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_**Lola: **I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_  
_**Keira:** Be the good girl you always have to be_

_**Lola:** A chance to change my lonely world_  
_**Keira:** Conceal_

_**Lola:** A chance to find true love_  
_**Keira: **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

**_Lola: _**_I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way!_

We watched the whole film together and I then put her to bed, She looked so peaceful asleep. I walked out of her room and went to watch TV. Half an hour later. the door rattles open and my boyfriend Niall walked into the room. I was not happy at all. Niall had been my boyfriend for 6 years, At first i thought he was great but ever since Lola was born and we all lived together, He turned out a lot worse than i thought. He was always drunk, and he would hurt me sometimes, but not just me, he also hurt my baby Lola too! I hated him for that! But i still don't get why

'Where the hell have you been?!' I snapped

'What's it to you?!' He said

'I told you to pick up our daughter from school and you never showed! I had to go and get her myself

'Yeah well you haven't got anything else to do!'

'I have a job unlike some people, Who the hell do you think pays for this stuff!?'

'Oh shut up you tart!' And he punched me in the face! I got up off the floor and cried a little and he went into my purse and took my money

'Where are you going?' I said quietly

'Out, Get some beers with the guys! Got a problem with that bitch?!' He asked me

'No' I sniffled

'Good!' He said and left! That situation was every night. I cried every night because I was afraid for me and my baby. I hated him! But i can never leave! Its like I was trapped. I continued to cry and I then saw Lola walk out her room

'Mummy? Why are you crying?' She asked

'Mummy's just feeling sad a little bit that's all' I said as she walked over and hugged me

'Don't cry Mummy' She said as I hugged her back. I loved her so much. I couldn't bare to see her hurt again.

...

The next morning, i was packing our bags. I needed to get away from Niall. I some time to think and now that Juliet knows about me and Lola, Maybe I can stay with them just until I get my head cleared. As I packed there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a good friend of mine

'Keria Wilson. How you doing girl?'

'William Price! How are you?' I smiled and hugged him

Will and I were best friends in school and we were still in touch with one another. He was so sweet and funny and great with kids. Well we did kinda date in high school but it didn't work out but we still remained friends. He was a green Red gnome with dark hair and brown eyes, We kept in touch all the time and Were still best friends today, Even though he had his career and i had mine, he was a song writer/singer and a very good one too. He looked at me and saw that my eye was bruised. He then frowned

'Where is he?' He asked

'I don't know! out I suppose' I sighed

'You don't deserve this Keira! You can do so much better than him' Will said

'I know, your right' I said and continued to pack as he noticed

'What are you doing?' He asked

'I'm moving in with my brother' I announced

'Brother? You don't have a brother' He said

'You remember I told I was adopted?' I asked as he nodded 'My biological family, I have a brother' I said

'Wow! well, Does your brother know your coming?' He asked

'Not yet, I'll fill him in when I get there. I just need to get away for a couple of days before making a decision. If i decide to stay in Verona drive I'll come back here and get the rest of me and Lola's belongings.

'When are you hoping to go?' Will asked

'As soon as Lola finished school today, I'm gonna pick her up and we'll head over there in a taxi' I sighed

'No, I'll tell you what, I'll help you pack and we'll go and Get Lola in my car and I'll drive you both there' He offered. I was so lucky to have Will as a friend, he was great

'You'd do that?'

'Of course'

'Oh Will!' I smiled and hugged him 'I really appreciate it

'Hey, anything for you and Lola' He kissed my hands and i blushed a little. There was something about Will that always made me smile. He helped me pack most of my clothes and Lola's and we put all the cases in his car, around 3:30 we were by the school and I went to pick up my daughter.

'Mummy!' She smiled and i picked her up and gave her some sweets

'Listen honey, mummy has a surprise for you' I smiled

'What is it?' She asked

'We're gonna go stay with our family, You'll have some kids to play with, you cousins! Would you like that sweetie?'

'Yeah!' She jumped with excitement! I walked her over to the car where she reconised the driver

'UNCLE WILL!' She smiled, since will was an old friend she saw him as her uncle! It didn't bother him. he loved being around her

'Hey kiddo!' He smiled and picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek

'What are you doing here?' She asked

'I'm here to take you to your cousin's house' He smiled as I put her in the back seat and put on her seat belt. I got into the car and Will drove

'Where to Miss?' He winked and I giggled

'To Verona Drive'

**WWWWWW now we're getting somewhere ;) Let me know what you think of this. It took me ages to come up with this. Plus I love that song. DON'T JUDGE! ;) Okay so we're done here, I'll be back and please review, Love you xx xx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	9. Reunited

**More reading for y'all. I hope you'll like it ;)**

**Chapter 9: Reunited **

**Keira pov: **I had fallen asleep on the journey but i was shaken awake when the car was stopped

'Hey, we're here' Will said as I looked and saw a beautiful purple house with a colourful garden with all sorts of flowers growing. I turned around and saw my little Lola fast asleep. I shook her slightly as her little eyes opened

'Lola sweetie, we're here' I smiled as she looked outside

'Its so pretty' she squealed, as i got out of the car and unbuckled her belt and picked her up. and we walked the path

'So what now?' Will asked

'Well, we'll stay here a while, and if we like it here then...we'll be moving out of our old home'

'I'm surprised you didn't move out of there sooner'

'I know, but i was doing it for my daughter, she needs her father' I sighed as Will put a hand to my shoulder as i looked at him

'Not a father like him' He said as i smiled, we walked up the path, facing the door. I took a deep breath and sighed

'Well, here goes nothing' I smiled and rang the door bell. Then a young boy around 17 years old.

'Can I help you?' He asked

'Ummm...Yes, Is this the Blueberry residence?' I asked

'Yes, who wants to know?'

'My name is Keira, may I speak to Gnomeo Blueberry please

'Uhh...sure wait a sec' He said and shut the door as we waited

...

Gnomeo and Juliet were spending some time sitting outside on the porch together

'*sigh* isn't this relaxing?' Juliet sighed

'Defiantly, I'm always relaxed when I'm with you' Gnomeo smiled and kissed her, just as Their son entered

'Dad, there's someone here to see you' He said as they got up and went to the door

**Gnomeo pov: **

I wonder who it was. we went to the door and i saw a familiar face.

'Keira?!' i gasped

'Hey' She smiled as i gave her a hug

'Well what on earth are you doing here? Come in! Come in!' as i brought her in, that when i noticed another guy with her 'Uhh...Who's this?' I asked as she looked at him

'Oh right, William this is my long lost brother Gnomeo, Gnomeo this Is William, my friend' I introduced as they shook hands

'Keira its nice to see you' Juliet smiled as we noticed a little girl sucking her thumb 'and who's this little cutie?' Juliet cooed

'This, Is your little niece, Lola' She introduced as she picked her up 'Say hello Baby' She smiled

'Hi' She waved, she was very beautiful, just like her mother

'So what can we do for you?' I asked

'We need a place to stay, for a while' She said, looking worried

'Of Course! Stay with us!' Juliet said and took their bags

'Jules, a word' I said and pulled her into the other room 'Its a bit much isn't it?'

'Gnomeo she's your sister'

'Exactly! a sister that no one knows about, I mean. What it gonna be like if mum turns up and sees her?'

'We tell her' Jules replied

'I don't i know babe, its a little too much to spring on her'

'I know babe, but this is her daughter, she deserves to know, and Keira needs a place to stay'

'Okay, okay, she can stay, and we'll tell mum. in time' I said and we went back into the room

'Keira, your welcome to stay for as long as you want' Juliet said

'Yeah sis. Your family, and we stick out for eachother' I smiled

'Thank you both. I really appreciate it'

'Well looks like your sorted. I'll be off then' Will said

'Wait! Don't go!' Keira said

'Keira, your safe for now. Your with family, I'll come back soon. I promise' He said and kissed her cheek and left

'Come on, I'll put your stuff in the guest room' I smiled as we sorted out her room. After a couple of hours she and Lola were settled in, Lola was put in with the girls and they got along well, we'd told the kids about my sister and niece and they were delighted with it. I walked into Keira's room and i saw she looked a little upset

'Hey you okay?' I asked

'Yeah I'm okay, just a little tired' she said

'Keira, You turn up on my doorstep with your daughter and pretty much all your stuff, what's going on?' I asked

'Trust me, the less you know the better. Let's just say, I spent a long time with that guy thinking i was loved, Turns out, I was a prisoner' she sighed

'Well if you need to talk about it...'

'You'll be the first person I'll turn to' She smiled and kissed my cheek and i left her alone with her thoughts.

**Keira pov: **

Ugh! Why is this difficult. I've left now and my daughter deserves so much better. So why do i feel so alone? I don't need that prick in my life! But I do need someone. Someone who'll love and care for me and my baby, Someone kind, sweet, caring, funny and amazing. Someone like William. He'd love and care for me...Just like how i care for him. as i start singing to myself.

_Keira: If only a touch _

_If just for a moment _

_Is somewhere that someone _

_Who I can hold_

_ Is somewhere that some-place _

_Where I can go _

_Am I living a life that seems frozen in time_

_ Searching for warmth, but my world is cold _

_And I'm Stuck in a dream with no end it seems _

_Can I find a way, find a way, find a way_

Not far from Verona drive, Will was sitting in his house looking out the window thinking of the girls he loves and wants. Keira was the only girl he cared for in life, and he'll protect her with his life. Including Lola. He just wanted them in his life and they can be a family. He wanted his love

_Will: Days turn to years_

_ And it seems for a lifetime _

_That I've tried going solo _

_Been on my own_

_ Can I find that somewhere _

_For this heart of stone_

_ Am I living a life that seems frozen in time_

_ Searching for warmth, but my world is cold _

_And I'm Stuck in a dream with no end it seems_

_ Can I find a way, find a way, find a way_

Will: Spent life concealed

Too much time unseen

I'm wondering why

I'm stuck in between

Keira: The closer I get

I push love away

It just causes heartache

Heartache and pain

Both: I tried letting go

now I want to hold on

Keira: Find a way, find a way

Will: Find a way, find a way

Both: Find a way

Keira: Am I living a life that seems frozen in time

Will: Searching for warmth, but my world is cold

Both: And I'm Stuck in a dream with no end it seems

Find a way, find a way

Find a way, find a way,

Find a way

Find a way, find a way

They loved each-other, they just didn't know it from one another.

...

The next morning, everyone was up early having breakfast. Keira helped Juliet make and as they were cleaning they chatted

'So, This William. Your friend?' Juliet asked

'A very good one' Keira sighed as Juliet giggled 'What?' she asked

'Keira, I'm married, not stupid. I know love when i see it'

'WHAT?! No! Well maybe, sort of, umm...*sigh* yes. Yes I am' she sighed

'I NEED DETAILS!' Juliet squealed 'And go slowly, Is he totally gorgeous?'

'Totally'

'Does he have a nice roe tummed belly?'

'Well let's call it sturdy'

'And the big question...have you told him?'

'Well no'

'Why? its clear as day! Just tell him!'

**Juliet pov:**

'Its just complicated' She sighed, just then there was a knock on the door, we looked out the window and we saw Lady Blueberry!' I ducked Keira's head down

'Who's that?!' She asked

'That's you mum!' I said as her eyes widened

'My...My mother?' she said, just then Gnomeo answered the door

'Oh! Hi mum' he said as me and Keira kept our heads low and crawled out of the kitchen as Lady B walked in talking to Gnomeo having a cup of tea as we hid in the other room. it was okay, that is until...Lola walked in the kitchen!

'Lola!' Gnomeo gasped

'Gnomeo who's that?' Lady B asked

'Uhhhh...' Gnomeo stuttered

'Where's my mummy?' She asked

'She's nipped out for a minute sweetheart' Gnomeo said

'Gnomeo, who's this little girl?'

'She's the daughter of a friend'

'Well she looks very familiar, she looks a bit like...no. Sorry no' She said, i swear she was gonna say Keira

'Mum, you okay?' Gnomeo said

'I'm sorry, she looks a little like...'

'Your daughter?' The next thing I knew, Keira had walked into the kitchen as Lady B dropped her tea.

'Keira?' she gasped

'Hello mum'

**DUUUN DUUUN DUUUUUUUUUN! I'll be back for more, Mickey I'm sure you'll recognise the song. Until then. Love you all xx xx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	10. We are done

**HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! And to help celebrate this festive occasion. I have posted a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this and your Christmas. ;) xxx**

**Chapter 10: We're Done**

**Gnomeo pov:**

Well there was no point hiding any-more. Keira had shown herself to Mum and there was no way out now

'How...wha...who...when...' Mum just stuttered her words, i couldn't blame her

'Mum...'

'Gnomeo...please tell me this a joke' Mum said

'No mum, This is your daughter' I said as Mum looked at Keira in the eye

'Hello mum'

'Can this be true? Are you really my baby?'

'I am' She said. Mum walked towards her and held out her hand and placed it gently on her face. There was that moment where mum looked into Keira's eyes and its like she recognised her.

'Your as beautiful as the day I lost you' Mum smiled and brought her in a huge hug and started to cry as did Keira, it must have been one of the best moments in all our lives

'We're reunited!' She cheered and pulled me into the family hug! It was great.

'What about me?' We looked down to See Lola wanting a hug too

'This is my granddaughter?' Lady B smiled

'This is Lola' Keira smiled and looked to Lola 'Honey, I want you to meet your Grand mother' She smiled

'Grandma?' Lola smiled

'Hello dear, aren't you the most precious little thing i have ever seen'

'HEY!' My kids said to that but I just laughed

'Oh your all precious to me.' Mum laughed.

'I'm so happy to be with my family!' Keira smiled

'We have so much to catch up on' Mum smiled

Next thing you know there're spending a whole week together. Keira was telling her about her whole life and mum was doing the same, she mentioned Dad's passing which really affected Keira since she never will get the chance to know him. But on the other half she was told he was a good man and he was! Keira spent months here! It was great, She moved into the garden with Lola and everything seemed wonderful, Then when it began to snow, we all knew it meant one thing...Christmas! Everybody in the garden had the annual christmas dance and it was even better to have my sister involved in the most festive holiday. Lola had so much presents from us and she was happy to be with cousins. Juliet And i felt happier than ever to have our whole family complete now. Just when things were getting better. The karaoke contest had begun.

'You gonna compete this year?' I asked

'Of course. No beats moi' She smirks and gives me a kiss under the mistletoe and runs up to the stage.

'Alright everybody. This a classic

_"All I Want For Christmas Is You"_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Everybody gave her a round of applause and she looked so happy. I loved my wife so much

'Hey bro, you gonna compete.?' Keia asked

'nah. I never sing'

'That's a lie. Come on, we'll compete together!'

'But i don't know what we'd sing'

'i have one' And just with that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stage

'okay everybody, It's our turn now' Keira smiled as the music began to play

_"Fairytale Of New York"_

_It was Christmas Eve babe_  
_In the drunk tank_  
_An old man said to me,_  
_Won't see another one_  
_And then he sang a song_  
_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_  
_I turned my face away_  
_And dreamed about you_

_Got on a lucky one_  
_Came in eighteen to one_  
_I've got a feeling_  
_This year's for me and you_  
_So happy Christmas_  
_I love you baby_  
_I can see a better time_  
_When all our dreams come true_

_They've got cars_  
_Big as bars_  
_They've got rivers of gold_  
_But the wind goes right through you_  
_It's no place for the old_

_When you first took my hand_  
_On a cold Christmas Eve_  
_You promised me_  
_Broadway was waiting for me_

_You were handsome_  
_You were pretty_  
_Queen of New York City_  
_When the band finished playing_  
_They howled out for more_  
_Sinatra was swinging_  
_All the drunks they were singing_  
_We kissed on the corner_  
_Then danced through the night_

_The boys of the NYPD choir_  
_Were singing 'Galway Bay'_  
_And the bells are ringing_  
_Out for Christmas day_

_You're a bum_  
_You're a punk_  
_You're an old slut on junk_  
_Lying there almost dead_  
_On a drip in that bed_

_You scum bag_  
_You maggot_  
_You cheap lousy faggot_  
_Happy Christmas your arse_  
_I pray God_  
_It's our last_

_The boys of the NYPD choir_  
_Still singing 'Galway Bay'_  
_And the bells are ringing_  
_Out for Christmas day_

_I could have been someone_  
_Well, so could anyone_  
_You took my dreams_  
_From me when I first found you_  
_I kept them with me babe_  
_I put them with my own_  
_Can't make it all alone_  
_I've built my dreams around you_

_The boys of the NYPD choir_  
_Still singing 'Galway Bay'_  
_And the bells are ringing_  
_Out for Christmas day_

We got a huge round of applause and it was amazing. My sister was the most sweetest person I know. But the first is my wife by a long shot.

'okay everybody the judges have come to a decision. And the winner of this year's singing contest is...Juliet Blueberry!' He announced as everyone applauded, including Me as Jules went up to claim her reward.

'You were great baby' I smiled and kissed

'I know. You were amazing to, you just can't beat the master' She smirked and kissed me again. We looked to Keira who was eating Christmas cake with our kids and she looked like she was having a great time. Including Lola who was playing with Grace.

'I'm so happy Juliet. I'm happy she's in my life' I smiled

'And she always will be' Juliet smiled back as we kissed and enjoyed the rest of the christmas day

**Keira Pov: **I carried Lola back to our place in the garden and I set her down to sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Just when I was about to head back to the party, My phone stated to ring. I looked to see who was calling and no surprise. It was my stupid Boyfriend Niall.

'What?!' I answered

'OKAY I've had enough! It's been 3 months And you haven't come home! Where the hell are you whore!?' He shouted

'None of your business! All you need to know is I'm happy and safe from you and I am never coming back and neither is Lola!' I snapped

'You can't keep her from me! She's my Kid!'

'You treat her like your child, When was the last time you even told her you love her!?'

'You get your ass back home NOW!'

'NO!' I shouted back

'Don't talk to me like like that!'

'All Our time together you've treated me like I'm worthless and mean nothing to you and i can see the true colours now! You are a horrible piece of hell and i don't need you in my life. I'm happy and and safe and i never want to see your ugly evil face again!'

'Keira...'

'WE...ARE...DONE!' I shouted and hung up! After that i felt so much better about myself. I don't need jerks like him in my life. He kept ringing back but i just switched my phone off and went to head back out, that is until i heard a knock on the door, I went to answer it and to my surprise...It was Will!

'Hey Keira' He frowned

'Will! What are you doing here and what happened to your face?!' I gasped and saw his face had bruises and cuts all over it

'Why don't you ask your boyfriend?' He said as i sat him down on my bed and went to get some water and a damp cloth

'Ex Boyfriend' i corrected 'Why has he done this to you?' I asked

'He came to my home demanding to know where you are and he hit me until i said anything

'Did you say anything?' I panicked

'Don't worry, your safe' He smiled. He was the most amazing guy ever! He went through that assault to keep me safe.

'Thank you Will. Your a great guy and I appreciate what you've done for me and Lola.'

'You both deserve so much in life. Lola needs a father who is happy to raise her and love her like a true father and you deserve someone who will love you just the way you are and tells you everyday how much he loves you' He said and that when i stopped healing him as I looked into his eye deeply and we leaned in closer to kiss and we were so close until...

**RING! RING!**

My phone rang again, I looked to see who it was and It was Niall again!

'Ugh!' I hung up and frowned

'He can't hurt you Keira, your safe with your family' Will smiled

'I know. I just wish he'd stop calling.' I said.

I continued to clean his wounds until they ere nice and clean but showing a little. I walked him to my door as he left he turned to face me

'Thanks for doing this' He smiled

'Thank you for protecting me' I said and kissed his cheek but as i pulled away, he leaned in to kiss my lips! I kissed back and we stared lovingly into each other's eyes, That's when he turned to leave and i closed the door, I headed to my bedroom until the door knocked again as i went to answer it, It was Will again.

'I forgot my...coat' He stared into my eyes again

'Oh' I Said.

That's when he grabbed me and stated to kiss me passionately as i kissed him back and he pinned me against the wall as i lifted his shirt over his head and it was on the floor, he went for my blouse unbuttoning the buttons leaving me in my purple bra as he then threw everything of the table and lay me down on it! He started to unloose the belt around my waist and pulled my shorts down and went back to kissing my lips and went for my neck making me moan from the touch as he slowly moved down my body until i flipped us over and started to loosen his belt and jeans and started kissing his muscular chest and his neck and to his lips. Right now i was in my matching underwear and bra as he was only in his boxers! We kept kissing each-other passionately until he lifted me from my legs and carried me into the bedroom...

**Aaaaannnnnnnnd we all know what happens there, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this chapter is for all my fans and to my best fan-fic friends...Mickey And Jazzy. I love you girls so much it s crrrrazzzzzzy! Anyway I'll be writing again soon Oh there was Just one more thing...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! XXX**

**Penelope**** out ;) **


	11. Poor little Lola

**I hope you guys like this one. Its got some action of fights and luuuuuvvvvvvvv :) xxxx**

**Chapter 11: Poor Little Lola**

**Will pov: **The sun shined on my face and i realised i wasn't in my own bed, And my clothes were all over floor, i then saw a pair of small hands on my chest and a sweet head, It was my Keira. I gave a small smile and kissed her fore head, And that's when she began to stir in her sleep, She then opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled.

'Morning' She smiled

'Its nearly afternoon Darling' I laughed

'Well last night was incredible, i felt safe and warm in your arms.'

'I've been wanting to be close to you for a long time'

'Why didn't you ever say anything to me?' She asked

'You had a boyfriend, and i thought i was too far in the friend zone already, I mean you had a baby with him' I explained

'Will, you do know this isn't the first time we've slept together don't you?, Remember 5 years ago at the new years eve dance? Niall punching me and trying to sleep with me in front of his friends, but i ran back to the flat...' She said but i cut her off

'And i followed you back to make sure you were okay, You slept on my shoulder for two hours, when you woke up i was gonna leave, but you begged me to stay and then...one thing lead to another.' I smiled

'I didn't regret it you know' She smiled

'Neither did I, I'm just glad to do it again, and I'm going to' I smirked and got on top of her again kissing her neck as she let out some soft moans as i traced down her body making her moans louder and more arousing, it just gave me the urge to make her mine again. As we were in the heat of the moment, Her phone began to rang.

'I better get that' She said but i pinned her down

'Leave it go to voicemail' I whispered and bite her neck

'It could be Gnomeo!' she giggled and got off her as she answered the phone

'Hello?' she answered

'_OKAY THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND THERE WILL BE A SEARCH PARTY!'_ It was her waste of space of an ex boyfriend shouting down the phone. She rolled her eyes and talked

'You don't scare me Niall, But if you do call the police and they find, I will simply tell them how you treat me and our daughter, who by the way doesn't deserve a father like you. so I'd think carefully how you treat me' She smirked, She was so hot when she did that, and she just gave me an idea too

'_WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU_' Niall shouted

'I'd like to...' She was cut off cause i was standing behind her kissing her neck and playing with her perfect breast as she couldn't help but moan 'I...I...' she was trying to talk over the phone but i think it was too much for her 'I'd like to see you try' she said as my hands moved down her body

'_YOUR GONNA REGRET LEAVING ME KEIRA, SOON YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!'_ He yelled

'Believe me...I'm already getting some' She moaned as i touched her lower parts making her nearly scream

_'What are you talking about?!'_ he asked and i snatched the phone from here

'Keira's a bit busy right now, Best not to call ever again' I smirked as she laughed and i could hear Niall shouting over the phone

'_WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY BEAR HANDS YOU BASTARD'_ He shouted

'Well i'm already doing that to your girl' I said and hung up the phone as she was laughing her head off

'Oh my god what are you like? He's gonna kill me and you' She said

' make the most of it then won't we?' I smirked and lifted her from her legs and pushed her down on the bed and inserted myself into her as she moaned out in pleasure as i thrusted harder and deeper into her as she called out my name multiple times, after about half and hour we were still going but we were both close.

'Oh...Will...I'm gonna...' She stuttered and moaned and grasped me tighter

'Yeah...me...too...!' I yelled and we both came at the same time! we both were hot and sweaty and she rested her head on my chest and she couldn't stop smiling.

'Iv'e not felt this happy for a long time' smiled and kissed my lips that's hen we heard a soft whimper outside the door

'Mamma' we could hear little Lola outside the door, we threw on our clothes and walked out the door and she was still in her nighty, she looked so cute and sweet holding her stuffed bunny toy in her arms, Keira smiled and picked her up

'What can i do for you my petal?' she asked

'I'm Hungry' she said

'Oh don't worry i'll cook you some waffles' I recommended

'YEY WAFFLES!' Lola jumped up and down in excitement

'Go and get dressed baby and breakfast will be ready when your done' Keira smiled

'okay mama' Lola smiled and kissed her cheek and skipped into her room

'That's weird' she said

'What is?' I asked

'This is my brother's home'

'So?'

'So where is he? and his wife and kids?' she wondered and that's when they walked through the door all at once'

'Hey sis' Gnomeo greeted and saw me and looked at me funny 'Keira...What is your friend doing here? And why does he looked bruised?' He asked

'My ex attacked him last night so he came here and stayed the night' She explained

'That looks painful, are you alright?' Juliet asked

'Oh don't worry i'm okay, after last night i feel great' I smiled and winked at her

'Meaning what?' Gnomeo raised an eyebrow, I never realised how over protective he can be

'Sleeping wise he meant' Keira laughed nervously

'I'm making waffles if Anyone wants some' I offered

'Oh i won't say no' their kids said and sat down and then Lola joined them.

**Keira Pov: **After breakfast Juliet helped me clean the dishes while the kids were watching tv

'So where were you last night?' I asked here

'I convinced Gnomeo and the kids to stay at the main garden last night' She smiled

'But why?'

'Because i knew you'd be having entertainment' she winked as i blushed hard'

'What? wha...how...we...what?!' I gasped

'Before Will came here he found me and asked where you were, I told him where you were and he went straight over, he looked awful with his cuts and bruises and said you'd take care of him, and from the looks of it you did' She laughed as I blushed harder.

'You sneaky gnome' I laughed

'i know' she laughed 'so what are you now?' she asked as i sighed

'I don't know, He's been my friend since school but now i see more in him then i ever have before, and also there's something about him that iv'e never told anyone' I sighed

'Oh, what's that then?' she asked

'If i tell you will you promise to keep it to yourself?' I asked

'Sure i promise' she crossed her heart as i whispered in her ear and her eyes grew wide

'That's it really?' i sighed

'Really?! And you certain?' she asked

'well no...but its a hunch' i smiled and that's when He came through the room.

'Shall we do something today? Like go to the beach or something?' he recommended

'That's a great idea' Juliet smiled

Everyone got into their beach clothes and we all headed out, we even brought the barbecue with us. the kids played in the sea and sand and they all got an ice cream each. We all sat down and watched the sun set, Grace and Lola had fallen asleep next to each-other and it looked so cute.

'This is prefect' I sighed resting my head on Will's shoulders

'I couldn't think of a better place to be right now' Will smiled

'Will, all my life iv'e known you and i can't imagine anyone replacing you. Because your so kind and wonderful. And you've been a huge help to me and Lola and she deserves a father like you. I can't imagine life without you. I mean...' I continued but he cut me off by placing a finger on my lips

'Keira...I love you too' He smiled. Me smile grew wider and i jumped into his arms and kissed his lips as he help me close to him 'I've always loved you and I'm never going to let you go, My sweet beautiful gnome.' He stroked my cheek as i led a tear shed and continued to kiss him.

We headed back to the house and we decided to have a take away meal. Gnomeo rang the order through and gave his money to Gavin.

'Now remember, I want all the change and don't go wondering off, Go get the food and come straight back' Gnomeo instructed him'

'Don't worry I'll be alright' Gavin smiled

'Should I go with him?' Guinevere asked

'Good idea he'll need a hand' Juliet said

I wanna go too' Lola squealed 'Can i help mummy? can i? can i? can i?' She jumped up and i smiled

'Okay but you don't wonder off and stay close to Gavin and Guinevere' I instructed her

'Yes mummy' she smiled, kissed my cheek and Held Guinevere's hand

'Don't worry I'll keep and eye on her' She smiled

'Come on girls, let's get the food' Gavin said as they left. Will came up behind me hand help me by my waist and kissed me shoulder

'You got a good family here' He smiled

'I do, And i'm gonna stay. I'm gonna go back to the flat, grab the rest of my stuff and move here' I sighed

'We can get our own place, with a garden' he suggested

'I hear the house around the corner is for sale, nice place very cosy and with a garden' Juliet smiled and i looked to Will'

'Should we?' I asked

'I want that more than anything I'll raise Lola as my own, Give her the father she needs' He smiled

'I love you Will Price' I jumped into his arms and we kissed

'Ewwwww' The kids covered their eyes

'Sorry' I laughed

'You being a part of my life is all I want sis, It will feel complete and I know Mum will love the idea too.' Gnome grabbed my hands and hugged me

'I can't wait to be officially part of this life' I smiled

'You already are auntie' Jessica smiled

'Yeah I can't imagine you not being in our lives now' Jason smiled

'We'd miss you too much' Jamie agreed

'And Lola too' Grace smiled

'Your a part of the family now and we stick by each-other' Gnomeo smiled

'I'm so happy to be a part of it, everything is so perfect' I sighed and hugged my brand-new family. I can't imagine life getting any better

...

Meanwhile, Gavin, Guinevere and Lola were waiting for their take away order to come through and were chatting as they waited

'I love my brand-new family' Lola smiled

'Awwww your so sweet Lola, we love you too' Guinevere kissed her head

'It's nice to have a cousin around' Gvain smiled

'ORDER FOR BLUEBERRY HOUSEHOLD' The guy behind the counter shouted

'That's us' Gavin said and picked up the food'

'Can i carry something?' Lola asked

'Sure, You can carry the poppadoms' Gavin handed her the bag so she help the bag in one hand a grabbed a hold of Guinevere's hand in the other

'Right let's head-back' she smiled but as they got outside it was pouring down with rain 'UGH! I didn't bring my umbrella' She moaned

'What are we gonna do?' Lola asked

'Don't worry I know a shortcut' Gavin said and held Guinevere's other hand and they ran, They reached a dark ally-way.

'Are you sure about this ally?' Guinevere asked unsure

'Through here Verona drive is right around the corner, Come on we'll be okay' Gavin said

'Let's go then' Lola said not feeling scared as they walked through it

'Ugh it smells awful' Guinevere complained

'Chill out sis we're nearly out of it' Gavin sighed and that's when a dust bin fell over behind them making them all jump

'That scared me' Lola whimpered

'Let's get out of this place' Gavin said and when they turned back around there were three big men wearing dark masks and leather gloves

'Uhhhh...Good evening?' Gavin said nervously and backed off

'Gav I'm sacred' Guinevere whispered and held Lola close

'I want my mummy' Lola started to cry

'Listen fellas, can we just...' Bu before Gavin could finish his question one of the big lads punched him square in the face knocking him put cold with a nasty black eye!

'OH MY GOD GAVIN!' Guinevere rushed to his aid and held him close to her as Lola screamed and cried

'Is he okay?!' Lola cried

'I think so' She said, next thing you know the men looked at Lola as she backed away

'Take her!' One said as the other picked her up as she kicked, punched and screamed for help

'HEY! LET HER GO!' Guinevere pulled Lola Back but the other guy grabbed a piece of wood of the ground and Hit Guinevere over the head with it! Making her fall unconscious to the floor!

'NO GUINEVERE! GAVIN HELP!' Lola screamed but this men picked her up and threw her into van.

'I WANT MY MUMMY!' She cried

'Don't worry, we're taking you to Daddy' One smirked as her eyes Grew wide in fear!

'NO I DON'T WANNA GO TO DADDY! NO! NO!' She screamed and pleaded but that's where she was going. She was in trouble now.

**Oh dear. Poor little Lola, Let's hope her mum will come to her rescue! I will return soon. Love you all please leave a comment. xxxx**

**Penelope out ;)**


	12. Rockabye baby

**Hey I'm Bac an I got a prezzie! A new chapter ;) enjoy xx**

**Chapter 12: Rockabye baby**

**Gnomeo pov: **

'What is taking them so long I'm starving' I complained looking at my watch

'Well they'll be along soon I'm sure' Juliet assured me

'I'll call Gavin' Jess said and rang the phone as I kept ringing but then a click 'Oh Gav where are...?' She was interrupted in mid-sentence

_'Help...Us...!' beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

'Hello?! Gavin?! GAVIN?!' Jess panicked and hung up the phone

'What's wrong?!' Keira asked worried

'We better go find them! He sounded like he was in pain!' Jess said as I grabbed my keys as Will, Jess and I headed out to look for them, we stopped by the shop to see if they had been there but they said they have already been. so we searched the street but no sign.

'Oh where are they?' I panicked

'I'll ring Gav's phone again.' Jess said and rang his phone. That's when we could hear a ringtone nearby, we ran into a dark ally and saw Gavin badly hurt and Guinevere unconscious

'KIDS!' I panicked and ran to my children's aid

'Gav! Gwen! Wake up!' Jess cried as Gavin came round opening his eyes slowly and saw me

'Da...dad?' He said slowly as Gwen came around too

'Oh kids! I'm so glad your ok!' I hugged them both so tight and cried a little

'What happened to you guys? you looked awful' Jess said

'Oh thank you (!) And I don't know one minute we were walking down here next these guys jumped us and...' Gwen said and then realized something! she looked around and something was missing, or at least someone! 'no...no...No!' Gwen panicked

'Gwen what is it?' Jess asked

'LOLA! THEY CAME FOR LOLA!' Gwen screamed as Will dropped this knees

'No...No...' he mumbled 'why take an innocent little girl?!' Will snapped

'I don't know buddy, I just don't know' Gnomeo said as they brought the kids home, once they got home they informed the others and called the police. Kiera locked herself in her room, she felt so helpless and upset, why wouldn't she? her baby was out there missing frightened, cold, lost, confused and alone. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Juliet walked in with some tea

'Is there anything I Can do Kiera?' She asked quietly

'Please bring my baby home' Kiera cried as Juliet sighed and left the room and went to Gnomeo

'She's terrible, She hasn't come out of there for hours' Juliet sighed embracing her husband

'Let me talk to her' Will said

'You sure you can get her to come out and talk' Gnomeo asked

'I know I can' He said and walked into the room and sat next to Kiera

'I just want to be alone right now' Kiera sighed

Honey, you can't hide in here' Will smiled

'MY BABY IS LOST AND ALONE AND I DON'T WHAT TO DO! SHE'S MY BABY! MY BABY! MY...' She broke down on the floor and cried as Will held her close to him. He placed her on the bed as she drifted off into sleep, not long before he did too. After a couple of hours Kiera woke up and went to sit by the window, She began to daydream that her little girl was with her right now, cuddling, loving and having their mother daughter moment. She would give anything to have her baby with her right now, that's when she began to sing to herself.

Call it love and devotion  
Call it the mom's adoration (foundation)  
A special bond of creation, hah  
For all the single mums out there  
Going through frustration  
Clean Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-marie, sing, make them hear

She works the night, by the water  
She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter  
She just wants a life for her baby  
All on her own, no one will come  
She's got to save him (daily struggle)

She tells him "ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)  
She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there)

So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (oh)  
Rockabye, yeah, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)

Single mom what you doing out there?  
Facing the hard life without no fear  
Just see and know that you really care  
'Cause any obstacle come you well prepared  
And no mamma you never shed tear  
'Cause you haffi set things year after year  
And you give the youth love beyond compare  
You find the school fee and the bus fare  
Hmmmm more when paps disappear  
In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere  
Steadily you work flow, heavily you know so you nah stop  
No time no time fi a jeer

Now she gotta a six year old  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep all the cold  
When he looks her in the eyes  
He don't know he's safe when she says

"Ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you

So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)  
Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (Oh)  
Rockabye, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (yeah)

Rockabye don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo  
Rockabye don't bother cry  
Angels around you, just joy your eye

Now she gotta a six year old  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep all the cold  
When he looks her in the eyes  
He don't know he's safe when she says

She tells him "ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)  
She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (yeah)

So, rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)  
Rockabye

Rockabye don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!)  
Rockabye don't bother cry (yeah yeah)  
Angels around you, just joy your eye (Rockabye!)

Rockabye don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo (Rockabye!)  
Rockabye don't bother cry  
Angels around you, just joy your eye

After sing to herself she looked at herself in the mirror and the look of sadness disappeared and it turned to anger! She clenched her fists and her eyes were blood shot red after crying.

'I'll find you baby! I promise I will not stop till your home safe and sound.'

**To Be Continued **

**I shall return guys, I know its been a while but I will not rest until my stories are complete, their just taking up a lot of my time hahaha sorry guys. Love you all xx**

**Penelope out ;)**


End file.
